Son of the Moon: Hearth's Warming Eve
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: A Hearth's Warming Eve story during Son of the Moon


Son of the Moon: Hearth's Warming Eve special

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

December 24, 995 PNMM

A light layer of snow covered the city of Canterlot as hundreds of ponies made their way to the Princess Celestia Music Hall for this years' Hearth's Warming Eve play; as the crowd entered the Hall and headed for their seats, Princess Celestia, Cadence, Harry, and Twilight entered the Royal Box and took their own seats, Celestia's being high enough so that she could be seen by anypony that looked at the Royal Box.

Both Twilight and Harry were excited at seeing a dramatic recreation of how Equestria was formed before Princess Celestia was around, yet at the same time Harry was nervous: Celestia had informed him that when the play was over she would be announcing Harry's true status as her nephew and a Prince.

"Aunt Celestia, why didn't you announce it nine months ago, when I first arrived?" Harry asked, curious as to why she would wait so long.

"Simple Harry, you were healing throughout March and April; even if you had started Captain Hammer's training you were still not strong enough at the time to deal with this announcement. Besides, I want to have a bit of fun this holiday." Celestia replied before turning her attention to the play which was now just starting.

* * *

After the performance Celestia made her way from the Royal Box towards the stage, Harry walking by her side while Cadence and Twilight stayed where they were. Eventually the pair made it to the stage and Celestia began her little speech, yet not before casting a spell on Harry to hide the scarring. Celestia had explained that foal abuse was non-existent in Equestria, and that although she was fine with Harry telling his friends about what had happened to him, the general populace should not know at this time.

"Citizens of Canterlot, on this Hearth's Warming Eve I would like to announce that Equestria has a new Prince. Nine months ago I became aware of his existence and brought him to the Palace; after some tests it was revealed that he is a nephew of mine. I give you Prince Harry Potter of Equestria!"

At that Harry walked out onto the stage, as he went he was telling himself to not stumble and fall; even though the spell hid all the damage done to him, including somehow his limp, he could still feel the weakness in his leg. Slowly, carefully he made his way out to stand beside Celestia from the wings of the stage; when he was close enough Celestia extended her left wing and placed it behind him, giving him both some physical and moral support. As the crowd saw their new Prince, they started to knock their hooves against the floor before bowing.

* * *

December 25, 995 PNMM

After lunch Twilight and Harry joined Shining Armor and a relatively new guard, Flash Sentry, for a snowball fight in the Royal Gardens. As the quartet was heading to the Gardens, Harry overheard Shining and Flash talking about their new assignments starting in the New Year: Shining would be on the outer walls of the Palace, while Flash was the temporary guard liaison assigned to Prince Blueblood. On hearing this, Shining just wished his friend luck in dealing with the arrogant Unicorn.

Eventually they reached the Gardens and rather than automatically starting to hurl snowballs at each other, a five minute truce was established; just enough time to create a small stockpile of ammunition and some protection.

Harry and Twilight made their way towards the fountain where Harry had first met Trixie earlier in the year; Harry and Twilight had asked Trixie if she wanted to visit but Trixie had regretfully said that she would be in Vanhoover visiting family at the time. When the pair reached it, Harry immediately started gathering snow together to make a wall for cover while Twilight used her magic to make a pile of snowballs.

Harry had just finished make a snow wall two feet high when Shining Armor appeared behind a glowing purple shield in one direction while Flash Sentry came charging towards them from another. He had just enough time to warn Twilight before Harry was hit in the muzzle with a snowball. Shaking his head to clear the snow from his eyes, Harry picked up a snowball in his right hoof and another with his magic and threw them both at Flash Sentry, one right behind the other.

Right before they would have hit the stallion, Shining Armor dropped the shield around him at quickly placed one in front of his teammate; the shield was up just in time to stop one snowball, while the other bounced off, and was re-directed towards Twilight, hitting her in the horn, causing her to drop the three snowballs she had.

Unfortunately for Harry and Twilight, this became the norm of the fight: whenever they would try to hit one of their opponents Shining Armor would just place a shield around the one being targeted; even when Harry and Twilight tried to hit both at the same time, one snowball would be reflected back at them.

After ten minutes of this, Harry had had enough and decided to pick up a large pile of snow and charge at Shining, his intention to take him out of the fight. Twilight started throwing every snowball she could get her hooves and magic on, trying to give Harry some cover fire; as soon as Harry emerged from the snow wall he started to get hit by snowballs thrown at him by Flash Sentry, and despite Twilight's best efforts he didn't make it very far. Shining Armor had realised Harry's plan and had thrown up a shield around Harry so that if he tried to throw the pile of snow, it would just hit him instead. On seeing this, Harry dropped the pile and raised his hooves in surrender, causing Twilight to do the same. Despite their surrender, both Shining and Flash picked up piles of snow and proceeded to drop them over the foals' heads.

Later that night once they were recovered from the snowball fight disaster, both Princesses, Harry, and Twilight spent a quiet evening in front of a fire in Celestia's personal chambers; as the night wore on, Celestia looked towards the foals and found that they had fallen asleep in each other's hooves. On seeing this, and after pointing it out to Cadence who just smiled at the scene, Celestia lay down beside them, extended a wing to cover them, and fell asleep; Cadence after a moment lay down on their other side and extended a wing of her own, subconsciously linking it with Celestia's.

* * *

A/N: Here is the Hearth's Warming story, hope you found it enjoyable. Chapter 15 of Son of the Moon will be posted tomorrow, December 26.


End file.
